


Lance, meet Lotor

by Betery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Langst, Lotor not being like his father, shiro is supportive of lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Lotor has never met the (formerly) blue paladin. Lance, has never met this Big Bad Lotor. They both happen to go to the same spa and have a nice couple of hours chatting. Eventually, they learn exactly who each other are and opportunities are taken.





	1. Lance, Meet Lotor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small periodic series I've been working on tumblr (http://betery.tumblr.com if you are interested in checking out what I scroll through on the internet.) this is a series that kinda takes a back burner till I can think up good continuations.

They had to get supplies at a space mall. Lance had a list and everything, and thank god they convinced Coran to drop the disguises.

  
He hung back and let everyone else have their fun. Getting the supplies and shipping it to the Castle of Lions (apparently that was a service). Now he could have his own fun.

  
There was a spa and Lance needed to get in there for some well-deserved relaxation. Lance, using his flirtatious wiles on the female clerk and manages to flirt his way into an hour with a face mask and pedicure to go along with it.

  
He was escorted into the back room and was seated next to a purple-skinned white-haired beauty and Lance begins to flirt relentlessly- the best part? It’s not uncomfortable and the guy is flirting back. It’s an hour of sharing and talking. Lance excitedly sharing stories about his friends (never giving out any details on the fact they were paladins of Voltron or that they were against the empire.)

  
And this other guy does the same (apparently one of his friends has a seeing eye-cat and another basically could crush Lance with her little finger and it would be an honor by the sound of it)

  
Near the end, Lance spilled a couple insecurities about how he doesn’t feel like he fits in with the cliche and where his new friend pats him on the shoulder.  
“It sounds like you’re letting your fear define your loyalty to your friends Lance. Especially this ‘Azul’ (whom lance had described as a girlfriend that dumped him one day out of the blue moving on to ‘alice’) if they do not show you loyalty, why show it to them?”

  
Lance told him it’s more complicated than that.

  
“Times are changing. You can become someone great, and I have a feeling you WILL get the validation you deserve. You just need to choose who you’re loyal to wisely.” The words were heavy like the guy knows it’s not just about friends and rejection.

  
As they part to go their separate ways Lance almost forgot to ask his name and called out to the stranger.

  
White Hair gave a sparkling smile, “I am Lotor, your new Emperor, Lance. You should sign up to be a soldier, maybe I can pull a few strings.” He winked strutting away in style, quickly disappearing into the crowd. All of Lance’s happiness evaporated into tension. If not for the fact he hadn’t eaten that day he might throw up.

  
Lance doesn’t tell the team, he doesn’t wanna get called out on anything. The next time he boards red he thinks about loyalty, respect, and the fear that he had felt more appreciated by his supposed enemy in one Varga than he has in months with his team.

  
He thinks about home, the oceans, his family. He thinks about face masks and loyalty over fear.

  
Red sends some inquiring thoughts but Lance shakes it off, “it’s nothing red. Let’s just kick some Galra butt.” And if he’s keeping an eye out for a specific ship? It was to totally blow to it pieces, and not check for its safety.

 


	2. Lotor, meet Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First a spa day and now taken prisoner...but it isn't as bad at it COULD be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I dropped the ball. I'm so so sorry about that so here's Part 2! As per usual, this has already been written on tumblr on my account, I'm so happy people are still sticking with this story.

It was a regular day of looking at mission reports and scheduling different platoons to be deployed at different sectors of the Empire. It was also the day after his little getaway and meeting with an interesting creature named Lance. Tan, tall, and flirtatious to a T. Lotor had certainly not held anything back when it came to the welcome banter, especially since it seemed he had no idea who his new leader was. (Poor Lance must have been a part of a recent take-over. So he could excuse the ignorance.)

“Sir.” Auxa greeted, marching in, he hummed in greeting. She had made a grievous error when facing off the paladins of Voltron and. he would not forget that too quickly

“Voltron has been spotted in this system, attempting to liberate a planet…Noctpo.” She recited from the log she’s looking at.

“Then let’s go meet them.” He says, “Put in the coordinates. I’ll be getting ready.” He was honestly hoping something like this was going to happen. Perhaps he’ll even get a closer look at the paladins of Voltron this way.  
\--  
In an interesting turn of events, it seemed that half of the Voltron team had taken to the ground to deal with the Galran forces, and the other half took the sky.  
So Lotor decided to take to the ground as well, rifle in hand and suit on to hide his features.

It was honestly a twisted form of event that he saw the flash of a sniper rifle picking off his soldiers. So he decided to go deal with it.

Honestly, who had trained this paladin? Why was his armor not uniform with his bayard? Just in pure irritation, he managed to hold himself back from strangling him and just knocked him out cold with the butt of his gun. His body fell limp and quickly Lotor grasped the bayard and pocketed it on the back of his belt.

“Now let’s see who you really are…” And gently he slid off the helmet. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but his Spa partner from just a few quintants ago wasn’t it.

“Well hello, Lance.” He murmurs.

This was simply an opportunity he could not pass up.  
\--  
He had his Generals set up a room for Lance, nothing too fancy he didn’t want to five off the wrong impression.

It had been a couple of Vargas and then as he was looking over yet some more paperwork. (did his father have to deal with this much paperwork?)  
“Sir? The paladin is awake, and he’s being rreeeeeaaaaaly noisy.” Ezor sweeps in, fingers in her ears, and dramatically doubled over.

Lotor rolled his eyes, “Bring him here and- ask Narti if she can accompany me in here.”

Ezor saluted, “Aye-aye!”  
\--  
Narti arrived with the cat perched on her shoulder and nodded. “I just want you to keep watch and make sure things don’t go out of hand.” His general nodded and they waited for Ezor to arrive with Lance.

“Hey, watch the merchandise! I swear if I get pimple because of you-“

“Oh come on you have to admit your reaction was HILARIOUS.”

Ezor shoved Lance in who was handcuffed and out of his armor. He only wore his black shirt and jeans, his jacket probably missing because he had been in his armor.

“Thank you Ezor, you can leave.”  
  
“Awww, why do I have to leave? Narti gets to stay!”

“Can you be quiet while I speak to Lance?” Ezor opened her mouth to say something, shut it, zipped her lips and went to a chair and sat in it, her lips twisted into a smug expression. How amusing. He reached into his pocket and got out the key for the cuffs.

“Those can’t be comfortable, Lance.” And he released the cuffs, braced for an attack, but Lance behaved himself, seemingly impressed in fact as he rubbed his wrists.

“Thanks.” He says confused, looking at his two generals, zoning in on Narti and eyes widening. “Is that a CAT?”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, “You are on my ship, technically a prisoner and your first comment is about Narti’s helper?”

The Paladin floundered, “I- well, okay. First starters: why the quiznak am I here? Why haven’t I been tortured for information about Voltron. What do you WANT from me?”

Lotor chuckled lowly and sat in his chair. “Simple: I just wish to talk, Lance. Please, sit.”

Lance sat in the chair, he fidgeted and looked at his generals. Lotor sat back, watching for a moment. He then took an electronic pad and flicked through the paperwork. “Tell me Lance, have you been well since our Spa day?”

“Uh..I guess?” He says, “Hunk kinda…exploded the kitchen?” That unanticipated response tore a laugh from Lotor, from what Lotor recalled of their spa day it was not an unexpected result.

“Is he still attempting to perfect his soufflé recipe?" Lotor paused in thought, "What exactly, even is a soufflé?”

This opened Lance up and for about a Varga they exchanged stories. Lance even somehow managed to encourage Narti’s familiar to hop into his lap for affection. Lance was obviously still holding a lot of information back, but that really wasn’t the point of this.

Lotor even exchanged some tame stories of their own. “Really Lance, you should see Narti and Ezor spar. It’s similar to that of an acrobatics show.”  
There was silence after that, Lance petting Narti’s familiar and he purred at the head scratches. Good.

“Well this has been fun, but it’s time for you to go. Ezor, tell Auxa to find Voltron’s Location and a corresponding neutral asteroid or planet for us to leave Lance on for safe pickup.”

Ezor frowned, “What? But why? We have him- he can be USEFUL to us, like-“

“Ezor, right now Lance has some things he should think about. I think it is in our best interest, to take this slowly, don’t you? I would prefer this not to end in a bloody battle.”

“Sir. We’re being pursued.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, “By who?” He responds.

“The red lion sir, I think it’s alone.” Lotor looks at Lance who shrugs.

“Guess my ride is here.” It was certainly good to know Lance still had his sense of humor.

“Give the Paladin back his armor and only return his Bayard when it’s absolutely necessary, but PLEASE make sure that Lance gets out safely.”

Ezor, still confused, salutes, “Uh, yes..sir.”

As Lance makes an exit he says one last thing, “I’m not like my Father, Lance. I prefer to do things…much more diplomatically. Remember that.” There, perhaps now the seed is buried just a little deeper, now all he needs is for the rotten atmosphere in the Castle of lions to poison Lance, so Lotor could reap the rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting and Kudos' darlings :) Fav part? Least Favorite part? Expectations for the future? Tell me down below! I'll try and keep up this series along with my other works.


	3. Fighting with Lotor (It's not What you Think!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets back on the ship and before everything can go back to normal, all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a long time coming! I hope it's been worth it. Also Warning: Allura is extremly cranky in this she is not very well composed and I imagine she hasn't gotten much sleep. So keep that in mind before any flames for OOC phrases or action, kay?

Lance had been returned in one piece by Lotor and his very female generals and boy was that one for sure recipe to feel like your world has been put off its axis. (in a metaphorical sense he was on a spaceship on an actual planet.)

THE Prince Lotor had kept talking of loyalty and respect. Like what, Lance didn't have it? His team totally respected him! He huffed to himself and eagerly walked out of red, giving her a pat thanking her again for saving his skin.

"Welcome back damsel." Were Pidge's first words. "Hope the Prince treated you well."

Okay, that stung a little but it was just Pidge being Pidge so Lance waved it off, "You know me, able to talk myself out of even the worst situations!" Although Lotor was the one to really do the talking, and there didn’t seem to be any outright danger.

"What did he have to say?" Shiro asked, the worry lines in his brow making an appearance, and Lance placated him easily with a soft smile.

"He just wanted to talk. Maybe size me up as a potential enemy or the strength of Voltron. Don’t worry I didn’t spill any secret strategies or anything."

Allura frowned, "I would not think of Lotor as a 'talking' persona; he is Zarkon's son after all."

"He seemed different." Lance countered, "from what I could tell he didn't want a fight on his hands."

The other paladins didn't look convinced, Keith least of all who had a deep frown on his face.

"Come on guys," Lance insisted, "I may not have talked to him for long but I got a pretty good read on the guy, maybe we can- I dunno talk with him, and we can figure out his game."

Keith’s shoulders were tense as he crossed his arms, "Lotor wasn't interested in talking when he attacked us when we had to switch lions."

“I mean, yeah but if we just-“ 

“I’m going to go train.” Keith cuts off and stalks out of the room.

Lance started to go after him but before he could take two steps Shiro is holding him back.

“Let Keith go, Lance. We can talk about this later.”

Yeah. Later. Couldn’t get any vaguer than that, Lance relax’s though and takes a break. He just got back might as well go relax.

\--

The food goo spread smoothly across Lance's face as he looked himself in the mirror. Maybe a spa treatment would soothe his inner torment. Lance sighed. Or it would just make him think about Lotor, and the confusing signals.

Lotor was the bad guy. Lotor had been NICE to Lance and listened to him without condescension. His team hadn’t even wanted to listen to the fact that Lotor had only wanted to TALK to Lance. It was a tough pill to swallow, but hadn’t they already learned the grand lesson of ‘not all Galra are evil’ when they found out about Keith’s heritage?

Lance sighed getting ready to slip on his headphones to listen to some alien audiobook, but before he could there was a knock on his door. Lance, ever the generous host opened it up and blanched at seeing Shiro standing in the doorway.

 "Uh, hey there Shiro."

Shiro smiled, "Hey, Lance. Can I come in?"

Lance nodded and took a step back to allow Shiro into his room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lance asked, crossing his arms loosely, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he wanted to talk about. Shiro’s expressions were showing an obvious struggle. Shiro took a breath, let it out a bit in a huff and took another before speaking,

"What, exactly, happened when you were on Lotor's ship?"

Oh. Hm. Lance shifted his weight, "We just... talked. He didn't want any info on Voltron. He wanted to know about like, my life."

Shiro frowned in thought, and Lance felt the need to reach out to Shiro and place a consoling hand on his shoulder, "Listen, man, I know that Lotor is bad news. I won't do anything stupid. You can count on that."

Shiro gave a relieved smile, "That's good. Thank you, Lance, but... let's not throw away this strain of thought, if he IS willing to talk... what harm could it do?" He patted Lance’s shoulder then he left.

Shiro's words were heavy and lifting at the same time, he felt... light and good. That was like... the first time Shiro had ever taken stock of a plan of his. Even a loosely formed one. Validation felt nice.

If only that feeling had lasted for a little longer.

\--

A nearby planet came under attack and Allura summoned them all.

The ships whirling and firing outside were sickly green and shaped, unlike any Galra fighter Lance had ever seen.

"Who are these guys?"

"I'm not sure!" A shot rocked the castle Allura lurched at her postion at the altean helm, "but they are definitely hostile! To your lion's paladins, I'll be along shortly!"

Lance nodded, took off to the transfer pods to take them to the right hanger but had to make a double step when he automatically went for the blue pod. 'Not blue, Red.' He reminded himself a small clench in his gut as he went down to the correct hangar.

"Alright beautiful." Another clench, "let's teach these weirdos what it means to mess with the paladins of Voltron!"

The dry tornado of Red's voice sang a thunder in Lance's headspace and he grinned. "Let's get going."

-

Outside the ship was a mess, green ships whirling around in patterns that Lance could not identify, so he took some shots but they absorbed right on the spot. Okay. If he had been in blue he could of frozen these guys butts off, time for a different tactic.

"Let's try the blades." And red summoned the jaw blade and they tried to get up close to slice through that shield.  It felt like trying to cut through week-old stale bread but there was definitely give and a figurative POP  Lance grinned and shot at what he thought were thrusters. BOOM they were out like a light.

Lance activated his coms to try and let the others know the dirty secrets of their shields, his radio squealed with an overridden signal.

**"Stand down, we have no quarrel with the paladins of Voltron. We are the Potelcoqu our business is with this Galran planet."**

"This is the b- Red paladin of Voltron. The people you are attacking are citizens. Stop your attack. We can be allies here and attack actual bases-"

 **"The Potelcoqu have no interest in your weak-minded principles. These are citizens of the Galran empire and thus the enemy. Stand down or be fired upon, this is the end out our transmission."** And it cut out.

Lance couldn't believe it. These guys had shields that could absorb lasers, the tech to HACK into private coms, and didn’t give a flying quiznak that they were out to murder a whole bunch of innocent bystanders.

He reactivated the correct coms for his team, "Guys this is serious these people don't care that-"

"We realize that Lance, now help us out instead of gawking!" Keith practically snapped and it was understandable, it was quite literally a war zone.

"Right! Whatcha need?"

"I'll tie them up, you cut them down." Pidge strategized. 

Lance opened his mouth to tell them about the shields, but Pidge was smart. They probably already knew, no need to go getting Pidge’s ire again.

Even with the pretty swell idea of having Keith lead the ships into Vine traps, it was like these the ships cloned or something and Red was certainly taking a beating. It was like facing a space version of the Hydra and Lance new full well and good that he was no Hercules.

"Hang in there..." he muttered and Red roared _'I'm still here, I'm not weak, I can still fight'_ and Lance cackled, "I never doubted it."

Lance was getting in the groove of things bobbing from one ship to the next, not even thinking about the explosions he was leaving behind focusing on the next ship in front of him. Alarm bells blared knocking Lance from his concentration and all he could see was a Poltequ heading for an impact course with Red, it way to close for comfort! Just at the last moment before the collision could take place someone shot it down, and there was a crackle on his com, _"Need a hand?"_ It was-

“ **Lotor?”** A chuckle was Lotor’s response.

_"Are you really that surprised, Lance?"_

"Completly" Lance spouts truthfully, firing at a few ships, "I mean, Lotor himself in battle helping a paladin of all things?"

Lotor hummed humorlessly, "Almost sounds like the start of a humorless joke. Let's get down to it though, the Galra fleet is willing to give aid to Voltron against the Potelcoqu in a temporary truce."

Lance grunted as he shot down another ship, "I'm not so sure about that. Allura kinda hates you guys."

Shots rock both of them, "Perhaps you can convince her; I'll give you cover while you converse." And then Lotor cut out.

"Lance, we were picking up some odd communications what's your status?"

Lance huffed, "Are you referring to when the green guys started firing on us or this time? Cause this time it was Lotor."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. Lance winced a little but wasn’t exactly surprised by the vehement responses.

"Yup,” he assures, “and Lotor wants to make a temporary truce. Galra and Voltron against the greenies. Not you Pidge, you’re more of an emerald."

"Thanks." Pidge grumbled.

"This feels like a trap," Allura observed her voice lilted in a way that didn’t sit well with him. It sounded like she was in Blue on the way out to the battle, "We will not align ourselves with them." She declared.

"But Allura-"

"Don't argue with me, Lance."

Her coms cut out and Lance felt hollow in his belly, wasn’t she even willing to listen to him? Of course, Lotor was a dangerous guy to talk to and try and make peace with. He was the son of the guy who had enslaved a good portion of the universe for thousands of years! However, Lotor was different. At least he seemed to be. It was like some kind of strong gut feeling. It didn't make sense it just  _was._ Lance wasn't one to let go of these gut feelings. If he had, everyone wouldn't even be here to help save the universe!

Lance sighed his mind going in circles on how to figure this all out, _"It seems as though you weren't able to convince her,"_  Lotor cut into Lance's coms again, _"that does put a damper on things."_

“Were you listening in on my _private_ conversation Lotor?” Lance question, firing off a couple shot to get some tails off of Lotor’s six.

 _“Me? I’ve been a perfect gentleman, I only ask because it seems as though the blue lion is attempting to take on Galra_ and _Potelcoqu.”_

Lance shot down another Greenie, "Well you've got a friend in me pal, but I wouldn’t really try to count on another Lion... especially blue."

Lotor laughed, "IIf one paladin on my side is the best I can hope for as of this moment then that's fine by me. Keep my men out of danger and I'll do the same for you."

Was it right to disobey Allura? No. Was it right to disobey her and sacrifice the safety of everyone else? Absolutely not.

"Roger," Lance said activating the energy cannon to put it to use, heading in on a section a little ways out swarming with greenies vastly outnumbering a patrol of Galra ship.

He and Lotor were in the middle of the carnage when Keith crackled irritated to hell and back, "What are you doing, Lance?"

Lance took another shot at the Greenies, "Do you know the phrase the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

A Galra ship whizzed past Red's nose taking out some of the ships that were gathering in larger numbers.

"Allura's gonna skin you."  Keith retaliated, doing a quick hack and slash combo with Lance.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it!"

Keith sighed, "Fine. Pidge how's your analysis going?"

"I think I've got it!" Pidge elaborated and it involved freezing a whole bunch and lasering them into a chain reaction. Lance was trying to figure out how to get that info to Lotor to get his ships out of harm’s way.

"I'm firing up the ice beam!" Allura called and Lance saw exactly where she was aiming, there was at least one team of Galra ships mixed in with the greenies and Lance shouted, "Allura not yet! There are still Galra ships down there!"

"All the more reason!"

"But Allura-"

Time had slowed, she fired the ice beam, and Lance didn't even think, he ran to intercept. Red was big, bad, hot, and bothered so whatever ice rocked Red quickly dissipated. Lance barely had time to reorient himself before blue gets in his face.

"What are you DOING, Lance?"

"Allura-" Hunk tried to soothe, "the Galra are-"

"I do not care if they seem to be fighting our common enemy at the moment. Allying ourselves with the empire gives off the wrong message to the few Allies we already have. Now get out of my way."

Lance's heart pounded in his ears.

The radio crackled on, "Let her go paladin. The ships are now a safe distance." Lance moved and Allura shot again.

The battle was easy after that, Lance was thankful. It was like someone scooped out all awareness in his head.

The greenies started retreating and Lance sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna make a round to see if I can find any more!" Lance called to the others

Lance looked around the debris, searching for any sign of the Galra, but there were no signs of the Purple ships. No odd communications coming from his radio comms either.

When he landed back in the hanger Allura was there waiting for him, her face twisted in a scowl, "How DARE you act like that out there!" she said, her hands clenched at her sides. "You have embarrassed Voltron Lance, you have embarrassed _Me_." Lance flinched.

"Princess-"

"Do NOT princess me. You are for now to go to your quarters and reexamine your behaviors. A slip up like this cannot happen again."

Lance nodded, and exited the room, along the way he met with Shiro, who looked a little concerned. "You okay?"

Lance shrugged.

"The princess hates me."

Shiro gave a wry smile.  "I heard what happened out there."

"Right, goodnight Shiro." It was better to leave before he got scolded again, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing today Lance, you saved a lot of people today. I don't think Voltron could have done that alone."

The praise was genuine, and it warmed Lance's insides. "Thanks, Shiro." At least he had a couple of people on his side in the matter.

When Lance entered his room he fully intended on flopping onto bed and having a nice long sleep, but he stopped when he saw a small black and purple box on his bed. There was a sheet of paper on top.

 _"You'll know when you need this."_ Inside the box? A teardrop shaped device with two buttons and a speaker. and Lance recognized what exactly it was supposed to be used for. He should throw it out the airlock. Step on it. Anything.

Lance tried not to think about the small box in the back of his drawer as he went to sleep that night.

\--

 

Haggar watched through her portal and hummed to herself, and closed her eyes envisioning the pieces falling into place. A new piece was made, a red and blue one right next to the black.

“Soon.” She murmurs to herself. Soon things would fall into place, and things will be set at it’s rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Any suggestions or theories on what's gonna happen? It would LOVE to hear them.  
> OH! And I have a Ko-Fi now! Wanna tip me for making these stories? You can go to this link here: https://ko-fi.com/A22449SL  
> There's no pressure to tip me; I'll still be writting these stories anyway. It would just mean a lot if you did. Till next time darlings!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? btw, have you noticed that my first chapters tend to be super short? I certainly have! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos darlings! :)


End file.
